


wish that maybe you could be mine

by kitaakes



Category: Persona 3, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaakes/pseuds/kitaakes
Summary: Aigis finally works up the courage to reveal her feelings to Hamuko.
Relationships: Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	wish that maybe you could be mine

Aigis hadn’t come to terms with how… _human…_ she was sometimes. To her, the body and mind were entwined, and without a human body, she failed to see how her mind could be human, too. But there was something she needed to say. She needed to confess one very human feeling to Hamuko, lest the end come and she lose her chance forever.

She’d brooded on it - she’d even asked Hamuko, in a moment of weakness, if she had ever visited the roof with a man. She’d said no, and smiled, but something still ached deep within Aigis. She felt a certain discomfort when thinking about the fact that Hamuko would probably end up with someone else, even if it would make her happy. 

There was some secret part of her that hoped Hamuko would embrace her, even if only for a moment.

So the next time they were on the roof, the words spilled out, unfiltered and raw with emotion. 

“Even if my wishes are unfulfilled, I have to share my true feelings. I want to be by your side. I want to be closer to you than anybody else. I don’t want you to love someone else… I don’t want that, even if it’s what would make you happy!”

Hamuko’s only response was to open her mouth just slightly. She felt something break in her papillon heart as she continued, her voice wavering just a little.

“I know that I’m a machine. I know… that I can’t be touched. I know that you should find happiness with a man!”

Hamuko’s expression, meanwhile, remained staid. Her eyes were slightly bulging, and she looked as if she were trying to hold back the first slur that could come to mind. A vein in her neck popped out just slightly. 

“But, But… I don’t know why! All I can see or think about is you, Hamuko…”

Aigis tore her eyes away.  
  
“I feel like I’m going to break down…”

Thankfully for her, she wouldn’t have the time to break down. Just as she finished, a mysterious entity made their way to the roof. Aigis couldn’t see as it approached from behind, but Hamuko looked on in slight horror. 

Hamuko raised her arm slightly, pointing at it with her face locked in slight discomfort, but it managed to grab Aigis before anybody could react. 

The next moment, she was in a realm full of just about the worst things anyone could experience. She was wearing crocs that were just a little too small. There was a vending machine nearby that only served bees. The floor was made of lava. The only application on her phone was Wattpad. In the distance, music from Tana Mogeau’s failed rap career played, despite Aigis coming from the year 2009. 

She looked around with some confusion before a failed youth pastor of a man in a trenchcoat approached her. 

“Oh, is this your first time?”

Aigis tipped her head. “First time where?”

He gestured to their surroundings. “You’re in superhell.”

This did nothing to illuminate the situation. “What is… superhell?”

  
  
The man in the trenchcoat was understanding of her query, as she seemed to be some degree of inhuman, much like himself. “It’s for gay people. Are you gay?”

  
  
“What are… gay people?” Aigis had no concept of gay people, for she was a character written by P-Studio, a subdivision of Atlus ©, itself a subsidiary of Sega ©. They might as well have not existed, except to be the convenient butt of a gag. Silly Aigis! No wonder she was in superhell. 

The man in the trenchcoat sighed. His crocs were on fire now. So were Aigis’. “Well, never mind that. You’re stuck here in superhell forever.”

“But what about the end of everything?” Her voice broke as she spoke. Without her, there was no way to defeat Nyx, as she suddenly had perceived the knowledge that most of her teammates were severely underleveled. 

  
“That just means all of your friends will be here in about a month. Guess it’s time for you to wait it out!” He gave Aigis a pat on the back, which did absolutely nothing to reassure her. “Do you want to get some dinner? There’s a Chik-Fil-A nearby.”

Aigis nodded as the man in the trenchcoat led her away. “Awesome. Now I can introduce you to my friends Lexa and Kaworu…”

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry for this <3
> 
> [stan me on twitter](https://twitter.com/kitaakes)


End file.
